From the inside
by Shuichi321
Summary: (rating for attempt of rape, just being careful) Takaru, Heero and Duo's son dealing with his life as an orpahn and a half vampire. New threats rise and Takaru is in trouble, but what can his real parents do when their son doesn't even know they exist? (m


Authors note: Hey ya! Yes, this is my first fic , I know that it won't be too good in the beginning, but my writing will improve .

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, accept Takaru, Josh, Tia, Joshua, and Emira.

Chapter one: Escaping...

"How far are you", came a scratchy voice from a walkie talkie in the hand of a black clad young boy.

"I'm not even out of the house, Josh", the young the boy answered back through the walkie talkie.

"Oh...Well hurry up!'

"Shut-up", the youth snapped back, walking smoothly over to his window, unlatching the hook.

"Don't tell me to shut-up, Takaru ", came the scratchy voice of the blonde hair, blue eyed boy once again.

"Josh, if you don't shut-up, you're going to wake up the old man", he said more quietly. Takaru shook his head, an attempt to move his messy mix colored bangs from his eye view.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it", Takaru opened the window, and got on top of the window sill, amethyst eyes looking for his way out,..ah, the drain pipe. He reached out a long sleeved arm out towards it, couldn't reach. The chains on his pants jingled as he did so.

He sighed and took in a sharp breath as he jumped for the pipe, grabbing a hold of it.

SCREECH

The push of his body, made the pipe scratch against the red brick wall.

"Shit", Takaru said, still wrapped around the drain pipe. He tried to move but couldn't seem to.

" What the hell was that!", bellowed a gruff voice, from inside the house. Banging and the shatter of glass could be heard.

"I told you the drain pipe was a bad idea", Takaru said into the black box, struggling to move down, but his foot was caught between the house and the pipe.

"Dude, get outta there!" Josh's voice came back, sounding worried now.

"I'm trying", Takaru muttered, pulling on his foot desperately.

"BOY!" came that gruff voice, coming closer.

"Takaru, hurry up, start running", Josh's voice sounding urgent.

"I know", Takaru said " My foot, its stuck". He was stuck and he could hear his father getting closer, he tugged harder and harder, chains rattling against the pipe and the house. Takaru threw his whole body, foot breaking out of its capture, but sent Takaru falling to the ground, walkie talkie falling out of his hand and his body smashed into the concreted driveway below, knocking the air out of him.

A door slammed open in the distance, but Takaru was too busy, trying to get air back into his lungs to notice.

" I...can't..breath", he managed to get out, before he was lifted off the ground,

when he felt a fist collide with his ribcage. He let out a gasp of pain and fell back down on to the the cold hard pavement.

"Tryin' to sneak out again, boy!", spat the greasy middle aged man, clad with only an stained tank top and plaid boxers, belly hanging over. He reeked of alcohol.

:" TAKARU! DUDE, PICK UP!", came the loud worried voice of Takaru's best friend.

"Pick it up and tell him that you're ok, and you'll talk to him later", growled the man, giving Takaru's leg a light kick.

Takaru, still trying to get his breathing under control, tried to get up, but failed.

"I said get up, Boy!", yelled the angry man, kicking him again, harder this time.

Grinding his teeth together, trying to ignore the pain in ribs, picking himself up off the ground. Letting out a gasp off pain, he walked slowly, stumbling every 3 seconds, over to the walkie talkie, bending down, falling to his knees, he grabbed the walkie talkie and pushed the little red button on the side.

"...Josh?..", Takaru spoke weakly into the black box.

"Takaru! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come over?", the voice sounded worried but relieved, to hear his friends voice.

"...yea..", Takaru forced the words out," I can't get over there...I have..to ...go...sorry...I'll talk to you...later". Takaru could practically see his friend's eyes widen, with fright.

"Hes there isn't he?..."

"...I'm...sorry..."

"NO! TAKARU, RUN FOR IT! YOU CAN!"

"...Bye..."

"TAKARU PLEA-..." and the line was terminated, as Takaru flipped off the switch. Takaru dropped the walking talking, clutching his rib cage, shutting his eyes wishing the pain away.

"Now, be a good boy and go wait for me in my room", the man said too nicely.

Takaru looked over at him, like he was kidding, but he knew he wasn't. Takaru pushed himself off the ground, grunting when he was standing completely, and started walking toward the house, stumbling once or twice before being stopped.

"What do you say, Boy?", snarled the man, known as Takaru's father, as Takaru's stumbled next to him.

Takaru looked at the man from over his shoulder "yes..sir".

"Good boy, now go to my room", said the man again. Takaru, once again slowly walked to the house, his every step was heavy as lead. The usually extremely strong boy was brought down by this greasy middle aged man, him and only him, could bring Takaru down.

Somehow Takaru managed to get up the stairs and into his father's room, there he stood for a moment to only collapsed onto the floor leaning against the end of his father's bed. '_I should've ran_', Takaru thought to himself, _'I should've listened to Josh, hes gonna kick my butt tomorrow...that is...if I see tomorrow...'_ Takaru was knocked form his thoughts when he heard the door open, as he watched his father come in, Takaru was suddenly lifted off the ground by his shoulder and thrown to the bed.

His father walked over to the dresser, opened a drawer and grab something out of it, but Takaru couldn't see it of it.

"Sit up boy", The man said turning around, holding the object in his fist so Takaru couldn't see it. Takaru followed his orders and sat up, groaning at the pain in his ribs.

"Would you mind telling me why you tried to sneak out?", He asked.

"Because,..I had..practice".

"Practice for what?", he continued

Takaru's eyes widened a little, he knew what was going on, he knew this game. His father would try to get everything out of him, and then use it against him. Takaru hated this game, but he knew he had to play it, or else.

"Answer me, Boy", The greasy man growled when Takaru didn't answer.

"...", Takaru didn't want to answer, he didn't want his father to take away the only thing that really made him happy.

"I said answer me!", yelled the man getting impatient, moved forward grabbing Takaru by his throat, cutting off his air supply, "Tell me!"

" I...I ...I ...don..", He couldn't breath right in the first place, and now he couldn't breath at all. Takaru's hands tried to pull the man's hand off his throat, but his father's grip only tightened. Finally the grip left, and Takaru doubled over into a coughing fit, holding his stomach and ribs.

"You know what will happen if you don't tell me", he said walking toward Takaru, Takaru slid back towards the bed's backboard when he saw his father move towards him. "I don't think you want that, do you?"

"N-no sir", Takaru studderd through his words, his breathing became shallow, coming in quick breaths.

"So, now tell me, what practice", he asked once again, this time crawling onto the bed.

"Band", Takaru let out, when he saw his father crawl onto the bed. He was dead scared right now, his father was the only one who could bring him down to this level.

"But you're not in band, and I doubt the school would need yall to practice at this time", Takaru's father started crawling towards him now, crawling in slow steps, cornering his pray.

"It's not at ...school...", He wouldn't say it, he wasn't gonna let him take it away, not the only thing that made him happy.

"Ah, so you're in a band", he said, his smile dripping with malice," You think you can make it out there in the big time kid...ha! No one will want a ugly slut like you".

Takaru tried to ignore those words, but he knew he couldn't, not when they came from his father's mouth.

"You're nothing, you'll always be nothing", Takaru's father snarled at him. Takaru looked the other way. Not wanting to show his weakness. "You have any excuse, Boy?"

"..."

"So you've been lying to me!" the large man yell. He leaned over Takaru, grabbing his shirt collar twisting it in his hand. Bringing Takaru close to his face.

Takaru could smell the disgusting scent of alcohol in his father's breath.

"You're drunk", Takaru let out, turning his head away from the stench. He lifted his hands up to push his father away from him, and suddenly his collar was let go and his hands were snatched by the wrist, brought up above Takaru's head. His eyes widen, and he started to struggle.

"Now its time for you pay", his father growled, climbing on top of Takaru, straddling his hips.

"Get off!"

"This is your punishment!"

His father pulled at Takaru's cloths, trying to get his shirt off. Then Takaru felt something cold graze his chest, looking down, he noticed his shirt was now cut down the middle. Looking up at his father's hand, he noticed a knife, a switch blade. Takaru's switch blade...

"I found this thing in one of your bed's post, its nice...sharp", he put the blade down next to Takaru as the now freed hand started caressing his chest.

Takaru winced when the hand touched him, and he continued to struggle. But there was no way out, he already knew it. He needed help, he needed someone...anyone...

Hehe, cliffy. Tell me if I should continue this or not., but like I said, this is my first fic, but that doesn't mean you have to be nice.


End file.
